One Piece Of Cake, LOL
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: On sait tous, à force, que MrJacketBarths fait n'importe quoi à vouloir entraîner les Gorillaz dans n'importe quel univers. Mais cette fois, lui aussi va vivre une aventure avec eux. Tout ça grâce au Boogieman. (Cette fanfic reprend toute l'histoire du manga "One Piece" et épouse les points de vue des membres du groupe et de Jacket)


**Et salut à tous, c'est MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un nouveau crossover (je crois qu'à force, vous allez y être habitués) qui s'annonce déjà gargantuesque** **(même si j'ai 2 autres épopées à finir, mais je crois que me forcer à terminer vite, c'est mauvais pour tout le monde)** **, vu que cette fois, la team de nos chers Gorillaz va se retrouver dans un équipage de manga bien connu. De toute façon, je crois que vous avez deviné en voyant le titre.**

 **Mais place à l'intro de cette aventure qui s'annonce magnifique et palpitant !**

 **Enjoy !**

 _Gloire, fortune, puissance, cet homme avait acquis tout ce qu'il était possible de désirer._

 _Son nom : Gol D. Roger, le Roi des pirates._

 _Les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de mourir… firent se précipiter les hommes du monde entier sur les mers._

 _« Mon trésor ? Si vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre… mais il vous faudra le chercher, car je l'ai caché quelque part dans ce vaste monde ! »_

 _C'est ainsi qu'une grande vague de piraterie s'abattit sur le monde entier…_

« PUTAIN, CETTE INTRO EST TROP STYLEE ! »

Celui ayant poussé ce grand cri de joie est… vous devinez… MrJacketBarths ! Et cette fois, c'était pour une raison très simple : il s'était remis à lire _One Piece_. Et ce n'était même pas à Noodle qu'il avait piqué les tomes (bien qu'en terme de mangas, elle est vraiment très forte) (N.D.A : non, ce n'est pas une vanne cliché sur le fait qu'elle est japonaise, si vous regardez le site Electronic Beats, vous verrez que cela fait partie de ses passions. De même que le jeu vidéo sur PC. Si si) : c'était son créateur qui lui avait passé bien gentiment, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas chier lors des jours de creux. Et le cerveau « jacketien », rien qu'avec le chapitre 0 et, donc, l'intro du chapitre 1, avait déjà pu combler son fameux creux de la journée. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et le cerveau de notre cher ami fonctionne toujours selon le même principe simple et destiné à toujours lui donner des choses à faire : _cet univers/cette saga me plaît = tiens, et si j'écrivais dessus = tiens, et si j'envoyais mes chers amis les Gorillaz, qui me supportent depuis je sais pas combien d'années, dans cet univers qu'ils ne connaissent pas, ce qui leur donnera une bonne raison pour m'insulter et me maudire jusqu'à la 25_ _ème_ _génération ?_

Et si vous vous posez des questions, sachez que notre cher ami a toujours été un peu sado-maso, en ce qui concerne son cerveau et ses excès d'écriture impactant ses relations sociales. Notre joyeux abruti se plaça donc devant son ordinateur et commença tout le bordel nécessaire pour écrire correctement ce qu'il commençait à bien connaître et ses doigts placèrent en mode « débit-mitraillette », se mettant à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier, comme tous les hommes sans aucun manque d'inspiration. Ou Sonic. Oui, lui aussi tape très vite au clavier. Mais on divague (Vague ! - /SBAAF/).

Sauf que cette fois, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Parce qu'il faut savoir une chose très simple : Jacket écrit généralement quand ses amis ont le dos tourné. Pourquoi ? Parce que, en écrivain compulsif qu'il est, notre bon ami est un vrai _control freak_. Et qu'il préfère avoir les mains entièrement libres pour écrire ce qu'il veut plutôt que de subir une surveillance permanente plus ou moins discrète qui augmenterait sa paranoïa.

Ses amis savent ça, et Jacket sait qu'ils le savent. Aussi prend-il à chaque fois ses précautions avant d'envoyer les autres à travers le Multivers. Mais il oublie souvent que TOUT peut faire foirer cette belle mécanique mise au point par lui-même. Souvent, il ne s'en rend compte qu'après ce qui s'est passé. Et là, une chose va le trahir : son ventre.

Parce qu'il faut aussi savoir que le brave homme est capable de ne pas s'alimenter pendant énormément de temps. Un défaut qui peut lui causer des problèmes… mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour en parler. Restons-en là et revenons au ventre de Barths qui gargouille. Immédiatement, il se souvint que cela devait bien faire 5 jours qu'il n'était pas descendu manger. Et décida de faire taire ces foutus gargouillements qui commençaient déjà à l'énerver, alors même qu'ils n'avaient commencé que depuis 3 secondes (la patience). Direction la cuisine, donc.

Et puis, tandis qu'il part se recréer un ventre moins squelettique, une entité démoniaque nommée Boogieman (qui n'avait pas vraiment fait état de présence depuis quelque temps) arrive dans la chambre de Jacket. Et voit ce nouvel écrit en train d'être créé. Et se met à penser que ce bon Barths ne vit plus d'aventures que par le biais de tous ces gens que lui et les autres fréquentaient. Alors, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment écrit, il se met à pianoter sur le clavier les noms de tous ses amis. Et celui de Jacket. Car, bien que le Boogieman était quelqu'un d'assez, voire très secret… ça lui manquait un peu, ces grandes aventures auxquelles il prenait part, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

2D ? Il était avec Noodle (cela pourrait être pour les raisons que vous croyez mais en fait, non, c'était juste pour tâter un peu de la gratte). Murdoc et Russel ? Ils étaient en plein dialogue téléphonique avec l'homme aux cheveux fous que l'entité avait déjà vue une ou deux fois. Cyborg Noodle ? Elle devait sûrement prendre le petit déjeuner. Sous son masque, le démon brumeux esquissa un sourire. Cela allait être drôle.

Et les autres… ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, vu qu'ils disparurent aussitôt. Et les autres musiciens ? Pour eux, ce n'était pas grave, car ils commençaient à bien connaître tout cela. Et en plus, Papa Emeritus avait trouvé les tomes du manga et ces derniers commençaient à se modifier. Donc, ça allait faire de la lecture pour tout le monde.

 **Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous aie plu ! Laissez une review si vous avez aimé !**

 **Avant de vous laisser, je vous conseille de vous rendre sur le compte FanFiction de Theta and Koscheii pour pouvoir lire la retranscription de la saison 3 d'** _ **Aventures**_ **, qui vient tout juste de commencer et à laquelle je participe ! Et si c'est grâce à ça que vous êtes ici, eh bien… merci !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
